Joe's heart to heart
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Joe spends the day with Crystal (my oc) after the death of his brother Ziggy


Joe was in the garage working on a car trying to forget what had happened to Ziggy. He fixed a car and then went and sat in the office bit of the garage and picked up the photo of Ziggy and smiled at it and put it on his desk and then looked at the other chair where he found the calendar Ziggy had made of himself. Joe slightly smiled and hung it up using the best picture in the calendar. Joe wiped away his tears and looked up to find Crystal standing there watching him.

"What you doing here", Joe asked walking over to her.

"I saw you in the window", Crystal replied.

Joe invited her in and they sat in the office part of the garage, he got her a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and gave it to her and then sat in the chair opposite her. Joe wiped away his tear as Crystal just watched.

"Did you ever meet your uncle Ziggy", Joe asked.

"Ziggy wasn't my uncle", Crystal replied.

"He was my brother", Joe replied.

"But your not my dad, my dad is James Bolton known as Jambo", Crystal replied.

Joe just smiled he knew Crystal didn't mean that in a nasty way and she was just stating a fact due to her Asperger syndrome which is a form of autism. Joe looked at her and text Mercedes telling her he had Crystal.

"Why don't we go to the hutch for some lunch", Joe asked.

"Ok", Crystal replied.

Joe locked the garage up and walked over to the hutch with Crystal and sat at a table. Tony brought over some menu's to save Joe having to get back up again. They looked though the menu's. After a while Ste came out to take the orders.

"Hello what can I get you", Ste asked.

"Can we have the beef burger with chips and a kids chicken nugget meal please with a coke and an orange juice for Crystal" Joe said.

"Ok, coming up", Ste replied.

Ste walked away and Tony came back with the drinks and let Crystal pick which colour straw she wanted. Crystal picked the blue straw as Joe thanked Tony as he let her pick the straw colour.

"Thank you Tony", Joe said.

"Its ok", Tony replied.

"Can I play on the iPad while we wait for the food", Crystal asked.

"Yes", Joe replied.

Crystal joined Alfie who was only there for the free WiFi. She sat opposite him and started playing angry birds. Alfie looked over at her and went on the middle iPad and smiled at her.

"Alfie, Alfie Nightingale, I live in the pub, I've seen you around", Alfie said.

"You don't live in the pub, you live above the pub", Crystal replied.

"What's your name", Alfie asked.

"Crystal McQueen", Crystal replied.

"That's a pretty name", Alfie replied.

Alfie's phone fell out of his pocket and Crystal picked it up and looked at the picture on his home screen which was Barry his bearded lizard dragon. She gave the phone to Alfie and smiled.

"That's Barry, his a bearded dragon lizard, have you got any pets", Alfie asked.

"My sister Chardonnay-Alesha has a dog called Coco, she's a chihuahua and at my step dads I have a gold fish called Goldie", Crystal replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, she has brown hair and blue eyes right", Alfie asked.

"Her hair's natually blonde but she died it", Crystal replied.

"She's in my English class, she spends most of the time arguing with Mrs Osborne", Alfie replied.

"Crystal", Joe called.

"My dinner's arrived", Crystal replied.

Crystal got up and went and ate her dinner and Joe paid the bill. As the left they walked past Alfie who was on twitter. He looked up and smiled at Joe and Crystal as they were leaving.

"Bye Crystal", Alfie said.

"Bye bye", Crystal said.

Joe and Crystal went back to the garage and sat down. Crystal sat in Joe's chair and he sat opposite her, he looked up at the picture of Ziggy he had hung up earlier that day. A tear fell out of his eye as he quickly wiped it away.

"Why Ziggy", Joe asked.

"When you go and pick mum some flowers, which flowers do you pick", Crystal asked.

"The most beautiful", Joe replied.

"And that's whats happened, God picks the most beautiful people", Crystal said.

"I know", Joe replied.

"Nana wished she could swap places with him, Chardonnay-Alesha told her that heaven wanted Ziggy", Crystal replied.

"Was this Nana Marlena or Nana Myra", Joe asked.

"Nana Marlena, we call Myra nanny", Crystal replied.

Joe looked at Crystal's top, he could see that under her white and pink striped hoodie she had a cartoon character on her top. Crystal took her hoodie off and Joe half smiled. Her top had the Pink Panther on it.

"That was one of Ziggy's favorite TV cartoons", Joe said.

"What was", Crystal asked.

"The Pink Panther", Joe replied.

Crystal looked down at her top while Chardonnay-Alesha walked in. Joe looked up at her and smiled at her while Crystal took no notice that her sister had just walked in. She walked over to where Joe and Crystal were.

"I went to see Peri today and I spoke to Leela and Tegan about a speech I am helping Robbie with, I came up with and idea", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You remember it", Joe asked.

"Stole some of Peri's paper and wrote it down", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Steeling is wrong", Crystal replied.

"She didn't mean it like that", Joe replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha looked though her Coco Chanel bag her boyfriend had brought her for Christmas, her bag is a little black one with an arm strap. She eventually found the piece of paper and smiled at Joe.

"Ziggy, was taken from us far too soon. He was a son, brother, uncle, friend, husband and a nephew. We didn't know Ziggy for long but he fulfilled our hearts up with happiness and joy. There was never a dull moment when Ziggy was around as he would lighten up the room. I can only imagine what it will be like walking by your side. That's life that's what all the people say. But in a blink of an eye the tune can can change and all of a sudden something can happen. Ziggy was loved by everyone he met. Rest in peace mate", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I like it" Joe said.

"Why are you wearing a pink mini dress and high heels to see Peri", Crystal asked.

"Because I'm going to see Heathcliff", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Joe gave a half smile and kept the speech for Robbie. Crystal looked to the floor as Joe smiled at her. Freddie came in and looked at everyone, Joe looked up at his brother as Chardonnay-Alesha said something.

"Here he is the walking dead", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Everyone just turned to look at Chardonnay-Alesha after what she had just said, she looked at everyone and looked out of the window awkwardly and then back at Joe, Freddie and Crystal.

"Inappropriate", Joe said.

"Well, if he hadn't faked his own death that wouldn't of happened and he would of been there for when Ziggy died", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"What would your mum say right now", Freddie asked.

"Nothing, she'd be too busy laughing on the floor", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"True", Joe replied.

"Oh is that Nico, gotta go. High ho high ho it's home from work I go", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chardonnay-Alesha started waddling out as Crystal, Freddie and Joe just watched her as she turned around after sensing they were watching her. She smiled at them and then explained what she was doing.

"I would run but heels are incredibly hard to run in and I'd rather eat a burger than run so I'm going to waddle out", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Joe and Freddie just watch her leave as Lindsey walked in with a piano key bored. She put it down and walked over to Freddie and Joe and smiled at them innocently making Joe realize her. Joe smiled at her as Freddie just looked. Crystal got up and had walked over to the piano.

"Everything ok", Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, Chardonnay-Alesha's been and been chucked out", Joe said.

"Nice, she's just like her mother just Mercedes has more class", Lindsey said.

In the background they heard Cruella De vil playing like a piano was playing it. They all turned around to see Crystal was playing it. Crystal then started to sing the words as she played the tune on the piano.

Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will, to see her is to take a sudden chill, Cruella, Cruella De Vil", Crystal sung.

Joe smiled at her as she stopped and looked up at them. Lindsey and Freddie smiled clapping at the performance she had just done while Joe was shocked at what had just happened. Lindsey smiled at her.

"Where did you learn that", Joe asked.

"Sylvester taught me", Crystal replied.

"Sylvester", Freddie questioned.

"Crystal's half brother", Joe replied.

"Oh", Freddie replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha wanted to call Tallulah Cruella, I told her she can't as she'd get laughed at. I then met my cousin Myra-Pocahontas. I looked at Chardonnay-Alesha and said she might as well had named Tallulah Cruella and just have a disney themed family", Crystal said randomly.

Joe started laughing as Crystal started playing the tune of Cruella De Vil again. Joe and Lindsey looked at her while Freddie tidied up the garage a little. Joe joined him leaving Crystal with Lindsey. Crystal stopped playing and looked up.

"That song reminds me of you", Crystal said.

"Why's that", Lindsey asked starting to worry.

"Charlie said...", Crystal said.

"What did Charlie say, you can tell me sweetheart", Lindsey interrupted.

"Don't interrupt its rude. Charlie said he saw you and Doctor S'avage before he died", Crystal replied.

"Oh sweetheart, its like I've told Charlie, I was helping him", Lindsey replied.

Lindsey took a deep breath and went to where Joe and Freddie were and made a good excuse to leave after finding out Crystal may know about her secret. She looked in her bag and picked up her syringe and looked over at Crystal but couldn't do it.

"Hi, I've left JJ with Mercy and I'm starting to worry its upsetting her due to Gabriel not being here", Lindsey said.

"I'll come with you", Joe said.

"No its fine", Lindsey replied.

"But if Mercy's upset", Joe said.

"She's probably fine and she'll have me", Lindsey said.

Really Lindsey was going to find Charlie to see if he has told anyone else what he had seen. Freddie left as well leaving just Joe and Crystal. They sat back in the office part of the garage and Joe smiled at her.

"Nature is weird", Joe said.

"I know, it took Ziggy and Gabriel too soon and the magic seeds in Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal's tummy started growing when they were just thirteen, thats too young, they are just older children themselves", Crystal said.

"I know", Joe replied.

"I know I'm only nine and you probably think I don't know what I'm talking about but life will get better, honest", Crystal said.

"How", Joe asked.

"You never know what's round the corner. Life is the biggest mystery ever as Tubthumping say I get knocked down but I get up again you're never gonna keep me down thats basically life. You get knocked down but your going to get up again, it may take time but you will eventually", Crystal said.

They started talking about the earth and how they thought it was created. Chardonnay-Alesha returned to the garage. Joe and Crystal just looked at her. She looked back at them and then realized what Joe wanted.

"I'm sorry", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Thank you", Joe replied.

"We're talking about how the world was made", Crystal said.

"What do you think Crystal", Joe asked.

"Rocks and stars", Crystal replied.

"I think it was rocks and air" Joe said.

"What do you think", Crystal asked.

"Rocks crashed together causing green and blue liquid to go everywhere, the green and blue liquids mixed and with a bang the Earth was made. Then dinosaurs ruled the land but then they all died out and people ruled the land but then the dinosaurs hadn't died out and chased the people and then the people died and dinosaurs ruled again. Then the ice age appeared and Scart the squiells acorn was stuck in the ice and then Scart the squirrel, Sid the sloth, Manny the woolly mammoth and Diego the Saber toothed cat saved the earth and dinosaurs ruled again. Then they died and people came back", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Right", Crystal said.

Chardonnay-Alesha left again and Joe looked at Crysta who was laughing after what Chardonnay-Alesha had just said. Crystal just smiled at him after she had finished laughing as he then spoke up.

"She does know Ice age the film isn't real doesn't she", Joe said.

"No", Crystal replied.

"She's as bad as Ziggy...was", Joe said.

"But we wouldn't want them any other way", Crystal replied.

Joe agreed hugged her as she just stood there. They went home and Joe smiled.


End file.
